


Day 6: Flowers

by NutellaSecretAgent



Series: Wholesome Week 2 [6]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Bees, Flowers, Gen, Magic, Royalty, Wholesome Week (Video Blogging RPF), lots of plants, not connected to yesterday’s fic but kinda same idea for war
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:14:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26657212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NutellaSecretAgent/pseuds/NutellaSecretAgent
Summary: A buzzing bee and bored prince. What could go wrong?
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Series: Wholesome Week 2 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1932877
Comments: 7
Kudos: 311
Collections: Wholesome Week 2





	Day 6: Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> Eyyyy bee Tubbo! I love the idea so much <3

A familiar tune on a cool spring morning, the last of the frost melting into the grassy terrain and plants placed on every available surface.

Not many would expect Tommy to enjoy surrounding himself with plants, but in the busy kingdom and solitary castle, the flowers and vines made excellent company.

His brothers were always off fighting, learning how to be king, while the actual king, his father, was often too wrapped up in his royal duties to make time for his sons.

Tommy knew that their father loved them dearly, he did not resent Phil for not spending much time with them, but that didn’t mean he didn’t miss their times together.

Wilbur was always off, parading around to different kingdoms in diplomacy missions, so it’s not like he was ever home.

Techno, the oldest and next in line for the throne, was constantly in the royal library with his private teachers. If not, it wouldn’t be hard to find him in the barracks training with the guards. 

No, Techno never outright ignored him, but he never made an effort to come and chat or ask him to be included in different things, and that said enough to Tommy.

They deemed him too young to leave the kingdom as the war between magic users and non-magic users grew fiercer to the North, so he was left alone in his room with the plants he’s so carefully grown.

One might say he had a bit of a green thumb, and when he was younger he thought it might have been magic, but after pretty much everyone he knew shut down that idea with the same ideals thy magic was evil, he never brought it up again.

That is, unless he spoke to the kind woman named Niki who worked as a baker in the kingdom markets.

She told tales of a vast land in of magic and kindness. Something no one else dared to say.

She was quiet, and only spoke of this when she and Tommy were alone, but she had been the one to break him out of the mindset that all magic was evil.

I’m fact, whenever the Northern star is visible in the night sky, he would pray that no matter what happened with war, one day he’d be able to see this peaceful land of magic and wonder.

Looking around the room, he grinned happily at the many plants surrounding him. 

They made him wonder what kind of plants grew in the magic lands. Were they huge plants or tiny ones, vibrant in colour or dull, he wished to know.

A dull, near inaudible thud against his window knocked him from his daydream and had him spinning around.

Walking closer, there was nothing out of the ordinary. The roses he grew on the windowsill dancing softly in the light breeze.

Suddenly, a black dot entered his vision, going cross-eyes attempting to get a look at it. 

The... whatever it was jerked back and he was able to get a clear view.

It was a bee.

A small, round, fuzzy, bumblebee hovering in front of his face.

Cautiously, he held out a hand which the bee immediately took notice of and landed on.

He laughed, bringing the bee inside.

In felt cold, likely due to all the morning frost having dropped the temperature to the lowest it’s been all spring.

Placing the bee gently on the inside of the window, closing it, and walking over to his collection of potted plants lining one of the many wooden shelves in his room.

“I wonder if bees like zinnias...” he spoke aloud. “Or maybe crocuses... hmm”.

“Both actually!”

He turned fast, startling and dropping the flower he was holding, the pot shattering against the floors.

What he was met with was a shorter boy with brown hair, blue eyes, a happy grin, and accent much like his own but with a slight difference.

“W-who are you!?” He stammered 

“I’m Toby, but most people call me Tubbo.”

The boy, Toby, grinned sheepishly.

“Thanks for letting me inside, it was cold out there.”

Only now did Tommy notice the antenna atop the boys head, and the thin sets of 4 wings adorning the others back.

He gaped, pointing an accusatory finger at the uninvited guest.

“You! You’re the bee!?”

Tubbo giggled, “Yup! Again, thank you for letting me in, and to answer your question I like both of those flowers.”

Tommy opened and closed his mouth a few times, unable to find the words he needed for this situation.

After almost a minute, all he could blurt out was “You’re magic?”

To this Tubbo looked away nervously.

“Uhm, yeah. I know people from here don’t generally like magic users.”

Noticing the shorter was slowly shuffling towards the window, he blurted out “I don’t mind them!”

Tubbo stopped, “I mean, I didn’t really think so? I hoped considering... but that’s nice to hear.”

The phrasing put Tommy on edge.

“Considering what?”

“That the youngest prince of the Empire was a magic user? Didn’t you know?”

His entire world stopped.

The look on his face must have given away his thoughts the matter because Tubbo suddenly gained a look of understanding.

“You had no idea...” Tubbo whispered.

He shook his head.

“When I was younger I would joke about it but...” he looked down at his hands as if he could find physical proof, “I never would have thought it was true...”

He inhaled sharply, looking up to meet Tubbos eyes.

“Is that why you’re here?”

Tubbo shook his head, an embarrassed blush on his face.

“I’m uhm, actually here because you’re flowers smelled really good and I wanted to see them for myself...”

Despite everything, Tommy barked a laugh.

“You really came all the way into enemy territory for some flowers!?”

Tubbo huffed, pouting.

“They smelled good...”

The other turned his way, “Enemies...? Are we enemies?”

Tommy stopped laughing.

“I don’t... really want to be. You seem cool Tubbo, and I don’t hate magic like a lot of others. I guess I know why now.”

The other stepped close, putting a hesitant hand on his shoulder.

“Then let’s be friends.”

Tubbo said it like it was so simple, and maybe it was. He didn’t have many friends and really missed talking to others. 

“Ok... Ok! Friends! Friends it is!”

The blinding grins on both of their faces could light up a room.

Tommy lightly shoved Tubbo’s shoulder.

“You have to teach me some magic things then.”

The shorter laughed, happy.

“Sure! Now let’s clean up all these shards of ceramic.”

They both went quiet, looking down at the floor and the millions of little pieces of ceramic pot that lay glittering on the floor.

“Yeah.” Tommy started, “that might be a good idea”.


End file.
